Surprise!
by DogDemonsRock5
Summary: Just having a good time!For Ichigo's birthday! IchiIshi yaoi no like DON'T READ Thanks


Author: Duh! Me who else? XD

Pairing: Ichigo and Uryu

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Bleach and it's characters do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form! It all comes from the awesome mind of Tite Kubo

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO :D

"Surprise!"

' Ichi-nii, there's a special dinner I made especially for your big day. Please enjoy it and don't forget to lock the door before going out if you do! - Yuzu '

And on the bottom of that note, a little pink heart was drawn at the bottom. Ichigo set the piece of paper down and went to the fridge and opened it, revealing his favorite dishes. Yuzu was too good to him. Ichigo smiled a soft smile and went upstairs after finishing his meal. He gently shut the door behind him and plopped on his bed. He sighed.

"Sure I get the house to myself…but…"He yawned." There's nothing to do!"

Ichigo then realized laying there complaining wouldn't help so he decided to kill time watching television. With a click on the remote the TV screen turned on and he watched a few channels. After a while, a blonde that seemed to be about Ichigo's age appeared. The blue eye boy threw his fist in the air shouting-

"You'll be dead by the time I'm through with you! Believe it!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. 'Awfully confident aint he?'

"And I'll make you pay for hurting my friend….. Believe it!" The spiked hair blonde continued.

After bout ten minutes of this show Ichigo had become a bit irritated.

" Alright…." The strawberry said out loud."If he goes and makes another retard comment I'm gonna-"

"Belie-!" CRASH…. Yup there the face of the remote had met with the screen.

"Ah crap….. But I guess that's one way to shut off your TV."

He shrugged and laughed it off knowing quite well the punishment that'll come later. He took a look at his watch and in an instant was off the bed and out the bedroom door.

" Damn Rukia's gonna have a fit if I don't hurry my ass there! Che! She could've at least called to remind me!" With that he pulled his phone from his back pocket and flipped it open, all the while running down the streets of Karakura. On the bright screen it said ' 6 missed calls- Rukia Kuchiki'

"Oops….."

"Hey Rukia, when's he coming?" Orihime asked. Rukia suddenly noticed a bright head down the street out her window.

"Now! Everyone, HIDE!"

Ichigo stopped at the door and brought his hands to his knees.

"Some freakin workout…" He panted. He then stood up straight and walked right on in.

'Hey, what's up with the lights?' He thought. Then he sighed. 'She said this was just a hangout thing'

The orange head switched the lights on and of course, all his friends jumped out from behind pieces of furniture yelling "SURPRISE!" with grins across their cheeks….. all except Uryu. But he was there non-the-less and even though he hadn't yelled, he had a small smile. That made Ichigo happy. Unfortunately Ichigo's smile was upside down as he felt a painful whack on the head.

"Oooooow… What the hell Rukia!" He asked through pain.

"You're late dumb-shit!" The short woman replied angrily.

They stared intensely at each other until a rapid strike of fists were felt on Ichigo's arm.

"Dammit Tatsuki!" The poor berry moaned in frustration. The tomb-boy just raised her fist in front of her and grinned.

"Hey! What's a birthday without birthday punches huh? Heh heh!"

"Well now that birthday boy's here can we please start playing?" The red-head across the room whined.

"Sure Chizuru! Okay everyone who's ready for spin the bottle!" Rukia yelled.

The small crowd of people sat in one large circle on Rukia's floor. These people included Ichigo(duh), Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Chad, Renji, and even Uryu, who was forced against his will to join. Actually, that wasn't entirely the case…..

'Strawberry get's to go first!" Rukia shouted. They watched the bottle spin a circle of green. It slowed down more and more as Ichigo thought 'Please Kami-sama it's my birthday. Just this once let it be-!'

And sitting directly across from the tip of the glass beer bottle sat Uryu. He sat back and automatically felt some heat rush through his cheeks. 'Aw come on! Sure I had thought of it but….' He felt pounding in his chest. 'I DIDN'T REALLY EXPECT THIS TO HAPPEN!'

'YAHOO!' Ichigo thought eagerly to himself and mentally raised a fist in the air. He pulled a small flag with Kami-sama written on it out of hammer-space and waved it around. Everyone else in the circle couldn't help but smile as much as Ichigo did. Yeah they all knew he kind of 'swinged' the other way, but now that they were positive they had complete reason to have such big grins. Uryu on the other hand got lost in his thoughts and couldn't think straight. And oh yeah, that totally could be taken in more than one perspective!

"Ready?" A voiced echoed through Uryu's head as he was snapped back to reality. And the last thing he saw before he had a chance to protest was a smiling idiot strawberry. In that moment his lips were stolen and without thinking he closed his eyes and kissed back. Ichigo was well… happy to say the least and relished every second of it before hearing clicking sounds and pulling back. The girls, of course they would be the culprits, holding their camera phones and pouting as soon as the kiss broke.

"Ha! Sorry girls, show's over." Ichigo stood up and went to sit down in his previous spot.

The girls frowned but soon got over it and continued with the game. And a few more kisses and bottles of beer later everyone was drunk out of their minds! Their cheers and laughter were lifted through the air into the night. Ichigo said he didn't want a party but, hell if it meant he'd get to have this much fun and get the guy he's wanted then what's the harm?

"Heh, guess this surprise party wasn't so bad after all' huh?" He said to himself before walking back with another drink in his hand for his new boyfriend.


End file.
